


L.O.V.E

by Inkfinite98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Birth, Dark past?, F/M, Fighting, First story ever..hope its good, Flirting, Grillby the huge cinnamon roll, Magic and Mages, Marriage, Pregnancy, Ratings may change, Unique reader, before the war, lots of fluff, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfinite98/pseuds/Inkfinite98
Summary: Before the war, monsters and humans lived together on the surface. Love and hate to trust and lies, what will happen to our dear reader in this land of human and monster-kind?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment below to what you think about it. Don't be afraid to mention anything that could make this story even better! This is my first story so I hope it is to your liking. Let me know what ya think!  
> Also I know this is a short chapter ...hope you like it.

Chapter One: 

White. That's all that can be seen. You see a figure in the distance, his warm smile is all you can see. He starts to turn and walk away, yet you do not know who he is. "Wait! Don't go!" You shout towards the strange figure. Starting to run, you head towards the figure who now is slowly starting to fade from sight. "No! Please, I need to know who you are!" The figure turns slightly to look at you, grins and says something that you cannot make out before disappearing completely. You start to feel a strange feeling in your chest, it starts to pull and you see a glow until-

"Marianne!" You jolt awake, screaming. "Whoa, ease up there it's just me." Your eyes adjust and you see your best friend. "Aela! What have I told you about doing that?" You question. "Well, I wasn't the one talking and yelling in my sleep. So as your friend I wanted to wake you up from whatever ails you and your dreams." She poses dramatically. "Oh please, it was one of those strange dreams again. I wonder what it means. Anyway we gotta head to the market so let's go." You get up to get ready, but unlike your friend, you put on your favorite cloak and pull the hood over so that it covers your face. "Oh Marianne, why do you cover that beautiful face of yours? It's so pre-" You cut her off "You know why Aela! I don't like to go out in public, I don't know if there's anyone else like me. I don't want to be seen as some sort of freak." "Sorry, I know, I know." Aela says. "Look I am sorry for snapping at you, but c'mon, we're already behind schedule." You say. She nods and follow you out the door, leaving the cottage and heading on the trail towards town. 

When you make it to town, you see many villagers and some monsters. Aela grabs your arm and you turn to look at her. "Hey, let's go look over there! That stall looks interesting." Aela starts walking away pulling your arm with her before you can say something in return. As your dragged towards whatever booth she wants you to see, you can see other stalls with leather work, a blacksmith, and other food stalls with candy and sweets for the children. During your sightseeing you don't realize that Aela has stopped, and you bump into her. "Marianne, look! Isn't is interesting?" She says and she starts to jump up and down excitedly. "What?" And you turn to see what she is looking at. It's a food stall, but with a skeleton dressed in a brown tunic. From what you can tell, the skeleton you see is shorter than you and he looks like he has a permanent smile on his face. "Hello m' ladies," The skeleton says " Would you like to try a hot-cat?" "A hot-cat?" We both ask him. "Yeah, see?" The skeleton says and shows one to us. Aela steps forwards and takes a closer look. "Oh my! It's so cute! I'll take one. How much?" She asks. I internally groan at this, since we agreed to get stuff that we actually needed. The skeleton smirks and says "Well, I guess I could throw you a bone here, seeing as though you like it so much it's on the house." Aela and I both freeze, and I look at her she's standing there with this huge grin on her face. She suddenly starts to laugh "Was that a pun? Good one, uh.." She pauses. "Sans, Sans the skeleton." he says. "Oh thank you, Sans." She laughs and heads off to go look at other things. The skeleton smiles as she walks away. "Thank you, kind sir. Have a good day." You walk away to follow your friend. 

Sans P.O.V. 

Those two I have never seen before. The girl in the cloak seemed odd to me, I couldn't see her face, nor her soul. Usually, monsters try not to use magic in public since the people here are wary of us anyway. I don't usually find many people who enjoy my jokes, so I kinda liked that woman's friend....Aela I think. I'll have to keep my eye on the other though, there is definitely something strange. Welp, there aren't many people here right now so I guess I'll go to see Grillby at his tavern. He closes up his shop and heads towards the end of the town, wondering all the while about the two strangers he just met. 

No-one's P.O.V.

Sans walks into the tavern, and walks to the bar. "Hey Grillby, how's it going?" The bartender turns and says "Welcome Sans, it's been busy but at least it's peaceful now. How was today in town?" Sans smiles "It was good business today. Met two newcomers today, believe it or not I was gonna ask if you've seen 'em. One is quiet, was wearin' a dark cloak and her friend who's more energetic." The bartender thinks for a moment, "No, I don't recall two women of that description today. Why do you ask?" "No reason, just wanted to know." Sans said nonchalantly. Grillby gets Sans his usual, and they sit down together and talk for a while about the day, and how things are at home. Sans looks at Grillby"Be careful headin' home Grillbs, weather looks like it's getting bad. " He says looking towards the window where the sky is getting dark. "Look's like I gotta head home, so just put it on m' tab. Gotta be there before the storm hits ya know how Paps can get." Grillby nods his head in understanding. "Be safe going home Sans." Sans smiles and walks out the door, heading towards home. Grillby starts to close up shop, since the other customers started to head home as well. He packs up his things that he brought with him, and headed towards his home. "Come to think of it, I wonder if I'll ever meet those two strangers Sans had mentioned." He thought. "Maybe one day, Maybe one day."


	2. Chapter 2

You walk Aela home after a day of shopping. Luckily, you were able to convince her to not buy anymore stuff that wasn't needed. "Oh Marianne, thank you so much for taking me today it was fun." Aela says. "It was no problem Aela, hey glad you found some stuff you liked today." I say back, smiling. "Yeah, it was cool since we gotta see all of the different shops and stuff and oh! we need to go back to see if that skeleton guy was there!" She says with a grin. "Bye Marianne! See ya later!" She starts to quickly run off to the door, "Hold it!" I say grabbing her by the shirt. "Something tells me little Miss Aela has a crush on Sir skeleton. By the look on your face, I'd wager it was true. Hmmm?" I say just watching her turn redder and redder. I laugh and let her go "Yes! Now I can help become matchmaker! Hahahahaha!" I say. She laughs too and says her goodbyes. I turn and start my own way home. 

You are close to your house, you can see it in the distance, a little cottage with trees that are covered in snow white blooms. You hear thunder in the distance, and your eyes widen. "The storm's here already?! I thought it would at least be in an hour from now!" You say. You started to run as fast as you could towards your house as soon as you heard the first drop of rain hit the earth. As soon as you make it inside, you shut the door and lock it. "That was close, I'm glad I made it in time before it got worse." You head towards your room, and you find some comfortable sleepwear and change. "At least tomorrow is a new day," you think, " time to get some sleep." As you lay down and get comfortable, before sleep takes you, you wonder what the next day will be like. 

Time skip (To the next morning)

Waking up to feeling refreshed, you get changed and started doing your routine for the day. You get up and realize that you are out of food. You sigh, "I was so concerned about getting things that were needed for the house, I can't believe I bought clothing and supplies but completely forgot to buy food!" You say out loud to no one. You grab your cloak and head out to the market hoping that the farmers and shops have some reasonably priced supplies that you can get. Luckily it stopped raining, you thought to yourself. You walk outside only to find out that it was colder because of the weather, which made you even happier for bringing your cloak. You walk down the trail until you make it to the market. You don't see many shops open right now, which made you crestfallen. "The weather is keeping everyone at home." You say to yourself. You continue to walk and you see a group of people near a tavern. Curious, you walk towards the pub and see the friendly atmosphere through the window, though there wasn't a bartender or waitress in sight. How odd, you think silently, you walk in and are shocked to see the same skeleton from the day before. Walking closer to the bar, you can feel the stares burning into you. You walk even quicker and sit down on the bar-stool next to the skeleton. "S-Sans right?" The skeleton quickly looks to you and is equally as surprised to see you there. "Yeah that's right. You were the one at the market yesterday with that other girl." He says. "Yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Marianne, it's nice to see you again." He looks over and smiles "Yeah, nice to see you too. I haven't seen ya around before so I guess this is your first time being here at Grillby's?" "Yeah, this is my first time here but I have lived here for a while..I just don't go into town very much." You look down at the table, Sans looks at you for a second with this strange look that you do not see. "Hey, pal, look its fine." He taps you on the shoulder . You look up to se him grin and he says "Your gonna have to meet my best pal Grillby, just choose somethin ya like from the menu. I'll get him over here." He looks towards the back of the bar "Hey Grillby! Come 'ere there's someone ya gotta meet!" 

You sit there looking at the menu, the cloak's hood blocking your peripheral vision from anything else around you. You hear a crackle, which at first sounded odd but you blew it off. Until something caught your eye, it was a bright orange glow. You froze, and looked up to see someone with glowing white eyes looking at you behind thin metal frames. You sit there, frozen. "Marianne, Grillby. Grillby, Marianne." Sans introduces you both. Grillby says "So this must be the hooded stranger wrapped in the darkened cloak. Nice to meet you, Marianne was it?" It took you a minute to respond. "Y..Yes. That's right. Pleasure to meet you......Grillby." You shake his outstreched hand. The bartender of flame smiles at you with this quizzical look on his face. "Why the cloak, my lady? I would like to see who I have the pleasure of speaking to." Everyone one in the pub is silent, or talking a lot quieter than before. They are all curious as to see and to know, what this stranger looks like. You stay silent for a moment, unsure of answering the question. You open your mouth to speak. Grillby beats you too it, holding up your hand and kissing it. "My apologies madam, I am sorry for troubling you so. Please forgive my rudeness." You were shocked, Sans was shocked, everyone was shocked. 

You were at a loss for words, no one has ever acted this way around you before. You kindly thanked him for the gesture and ordered something you found appetizing. You feel Sans staring at you, yet you do not know why. You turn to face him only for him to look elsewhere, as if he wasn't just staring at you. So, you decide to make conversation. "So, Sans it seems like you and my friend hit it off the other day. She loves puns, I haven't seen her like that in a while." Sans was shocked at this, "Really? She seemed like the kind a girl to like that stuff all the time." You nod "Yes, that looks to be like that, but something happened and she has....lost her pun making abilities so to speak. However, she does like to hear a good joke every now and again." To you, his smile just seems to get bigger and bigger. He says "Glad t' hear it. My brother Papyrus, he doesn't like puns. Although tibia honest I think he secretly enjoys them.""You have a brother? Interesting. And how can you tell if he secretly likes them?" You ask curiously, you smile at the pun though he couldn't see it. "Brother's intuition." He replies. You and Sans continue to talk and you think that today is a new beginning for you.


	3. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a head's up, this is a pretty short chapter. Sorry in advance!

You talk and eat along with Sans at Grillby's. You learn that Papyrus runs a food stand just like Sans does, but at the other end of the market. "I will have to take Aela there sometime." You say. You realize that Sans has this blue hue across his features, "Sans are you alright?" you ask. Sans turns even darker, probably at the mention of saying it. "Yeah, 'm fine miss". You notice that Sans is speaking strangely. You see Grillby attending the other end of the bar, and beckon him over to ask what is going on. Grillby smirks and says "I believe our bony friend here, has had to much to drink." It hit you, Sans was....drunk? "How is that even possible? He is made of bone, wouldn't the liquid fall through his bones?" You ask him. Before Grillby can answer Sans cuts in with a weird smile and mumbles "Its *hic* m-magic!" He laughs and Grillby turns to Sans and says "You need to go home, Sans, your drunk." "'M not Drunk Grillbz." You look skeptical and you look to Grillby. His flames are turning different shades of dark orange and red. "Ok Sans, if you can tell me what time it is, then you may stay. If not, then I shall call upon your brother to retrieve you and bring you home." He takes out a silver pocket watch, opens it, and places it in front of Sans. "The time is ugh, I am not drunk......" Sans slurs and looks to you and is about to say something before suddenly passes out, and his head bumps the table a little bit to hard. 

Grillby looks to you and says "Do you mind watching him while I send for Papyrus?" "It is no problem at all." You say. As Grillby walks away, you wonder what Sans was going to say before he passed out. You sat there, thinking, and were so deep in thought you were startled by a taller skeleton in armor passing you. "SORRY MISS, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU IN SUCH A MANNER." You looked at him for a moment. "Wait, your Papyrus? Sans was telling me that he had a brother, that is all he talked about today." You say. Papyrus looks at you with a smile. "THANK YOU FOR INFORMING ME, SORRY TO LEAVE SO SOON BUT I MUST GET MY LAZYBONES BROTHER HOME SO HE MAY REST." You nod in understanding watching him leave. He stops and turns to you, "I THINK YOUR ARMOR IS REALLY COOL! EVEN THOUGH I CAN'T SEE YOUR FACE, I STILL FIND IT INTERESTING." "Oh, thank you Papyrus. It's not armor per se but it helps to keep safe from the weather. Nice seeing you." You say. And with that the skeleton carries his sleeping brother and leaves the pub.

"I see you finally met Papyrus, I am glad you liked him. He is a kind, gentle soul." Grillby says, coming up behind you at the bar. "Yes, I really did enjoy his company. A little on the loud side though, but that is ok." You say with a smile. Grillby suddenly is silent, which causes you to turn around to face him. "Grillby are you alright?" You ask, concerned. He looks to you with a smile.   
"Of course, Marianne, I was just wanting to ask if you would like to join me and the others to the market tomorrow? I hear that a caravan is coming in, full of new merchandise." You look at him, and say "That sounds wonderful, if it is alright, I'll bring Aela with me. I wonder what kind of things will be sold. Last time it was beautiful gems and weaponry." "Yes, I wonder as well. Also, of course it will be fine to bring your companion. See you tomorrow then." "Ok, uh Grillby?" You ask. "Yes?" "What do you mean by "others?"Grillby looks at you, "Oh, my apologies , I mean others as in Papyrus, Sans, and the others you have not met yet but they are good people I assure you." "Ok, well I will see you tomorrow then Grillby, tomorrow morning yes?" You say. "Of course, see you there Miss Marianne." You smile beneath your cloak, wave and say your goodbyes. You leave the pub and go home, ready to see for whatever awaits you tomorrow at the market.


	4. Ice

Chapter 3

You were strangely eager to start the day. You got up and had gotten dressed to be able to met up with Grillby and the others. Before going home you had met up with Aela to discuss the plan for the market. To put it in simple terms, she was very excited. You grabbed your satchel and cloak and walked out the door. "Marianne! There you are! C'mon let's go!" Aela is already at the end of the yard, next to the cobblestone gate. "I'm going Aela, I was not expecting you here so soon. I wonder if your excitement comes from wanting to see a certain skeleton perhaps?" You ask. Her face is blushing and she doesn't say anything.Yet, I cannot do anything but smile underneath the cloak I wear. We both walk together towards the town gate. You spot Sans and Papyrus further up ahead of you. You turn to see Aela grin and grab your hand once again to pull you with her as she runs to catch up to the skeleton brothers. As she runs, you keep the hood over your head with your hand. "Sans! Sans! Wait up for us! " Aela yells to them. You look to the brothers and see Sans turn around with that strange blue hue again as he smiles and waves. "Hey Aela, what's up?"He asks. Aela and I stop in front of them and Aela waves back to the skeleton. "OH THIS IS THE GIRL YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT SANS? YOU ARE RIGHT SHE IS VERY PRETTY!" Papyrus says. Almost simultaneously, both Sans and Aela look as if they are about to explode. Aela turned bright pink, while Sans turned navy blue. All the while Papyrus chuckles and looks at me. "THIS IS PAYBACK FOR ALL THE TIMES I HAD TO GO GET HIM FROM GRILLBY'S. " You look at him "Wow Papyrus, I never took you for the revenge taking type." Papyrus gives you a wink. "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOUR OPPONENT Y/N." "Well played Papyrus." He chuckles and I give him a thumbs up. We head towards the rest of the group. You see Grillby next to some people you  do not recognize. A blue fish-like monster wearing armor with hair as red as flame, a yellow lizard woman, and a giant ...goat woman? As we arrive, Grillby waves with a smile and you wave back in turn. "Ah,Marianne, You have arrived! Let me introduce you to my friends," he says "This is Alphys." He gestures to the little lizard woman. "H-Hello M-Marianne My N-names A-Alphys. It's nice to meet you." She says. "Nice to meet you as well." You say back to her. You feel a tap on your shoulder, only to be brought into a bone-crushing hug. "Hey Punk! What is up with the cloak that your wearing?! It looks AWESOME!" Of course, I couldn't reply because of the lack of oxygen, so all I could respond with was a gasp. "Undyne, no offense b-but you seem to be c-crushing her." Alphys says. "Whoops sorry pal." She lets you go and you say "It is no problem." You turn to look at this "Undyne" to see a smile that could rival a sharks. "I gotta say, most people pass out within seconds, your tougher than you seem." You  look at her and say "Well I will take that as a compliment." She just laughs. "Ah, who might this child be Sir Grillby?" A kind voice asks. I turn and see a tall goat like woman standing beside me looking down at me. "Hello child, My name is Toriel. It is wonderful to meet you." I just look up at her in awe. "It is very nice to meet you as well." "All right everyone, let's head inside everyone the caravan should be here shortly!" Toriel says. We all walk in together looking forwards to what's ahead.

We automatically notice the caravan of supplies.It must have just gotten here. There are people and monsters crowding it ready to see what new treats and trinkets were brought in. ..So, we all gather around as well. "Come one come all! See our latest merchandise!" the announcer said "We have many treasures and trinkets available!" I look around with Aela and I find something immediately. A pendant that has a pattern in it that looks just like the stars above. "That's gorgeous Marianne! That suits you perfectly!" Aela says excitedly. "Sir, how much is this pendant?" You ask. "Ma'am that pendant is 500 coins. A beautiful piece." No-one can see your expression, but underneath your hood you are saddened because you do not have enough to get it. You say "Alright then, thank you but I'm just browsing." You tell him, the man smiles at you. "Alright then." However, Aela knows you too well, and notices you upset. You start to walk away, "Marianne! Hold up! Wait for me!" You hear her say, but you let her follow you without saying anything, too upset to speak. You know it's silly, but you felt embarrassed that you came all the way to the market, and not have enough to get something you actually wanted...with a sigh you give yourself a small smile. 'Another day, one day.' You think.

Little did you know there was a certain bartender watching from afar, noticing the entire conversation. He walks over to the man, making sure you weren't watching. He might not know anything about you, but he'd be darned if he'd let a woman such as yourself frown. Handing a bag of coins over to the man, he bought the pendant. He knew that this would make your day. He'd...just wait for the right moment. He smiled as he knew you'd be surprised. His eyes widened as he walked towards everyone, a hand over his heart. Why was he so happy about seeing a stranger, seeing you, so happy? What made you special compared to any other one of his friends? He brushed it off, not wanting to worry the others with his thoughts. Putting on a smile, he walks towards you and the others, present in his coat pocket.

Everyone is chatting happily, talking and cutting up. Even you cut in every once in a while, gave a small chuckle, or a response if spoken to. You didn't say much, you were a little on the shy side after all. "HOW ODD, I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS GOING TO RAIN TODAY?" The tall skeleton says. Your gaze shoots up to the sky, noticing the gray clouds moving in. "Aw man, it always has to rain on a good day." Aela spoke up, you could hear the pout in her voice. "Hey punks don't worry, the caravans will be here for the next couple days. We can always come back!" Undyne says. "Yeah! That sounds great!" "Perfect." "Sounds cool ta me." Everyone spoke up, agreeing that leaving early would be for the best. As everyone made their way towards the exit, you took the time to look at everyone's faces. They looked so happy, so ...carefree. You smile to yourself beneath the hood of your cloak. You could feel your mood brighten as everyone's laughter rang in your ears. 'Today's been a great day. For what it's worth.' You think.

That is...or so you thought. You all freeze as the sounds of crashing and screams could be heard from behind you. People rushed towards you, towards the exit, leaving as fast as their legs could carry them. You felt everyone turn, besides you, and their gasps of shock are what made you turn as well. However, what you saw, made the blood in your veins turn to ice.


	5. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse

You all are shocked from what you're seeing, monsters and humans fleeing the scene as a group of individuals attack them. They are all wearing coats, or ..robes it seemed like. Some were setting things ablaze, attacking citizens or chasing them away. However, what caught your attention was that they were mainly trying to harm or capture monsters. It made your blood boil. You and the others seemed to have the same idea, pushing through the fleeing crowd to help the monsters in need. A tall hooded man was cornering a small rabbit woman and her child, you run to him and throw him off. You hear yells and what seemed like a battle cry as the others seemed to be having small battles of their own. The man gets up, you run away from him, hoping to lead him away from the rabbits. It worked, if the loud footsteps and yelling behind you were any indication. You see that your friends were also doing the same, but they were being chased into a corner. You catch Aela's worried gaze, as she suddenly screams to look behind you. You follow her gaze, only to be tackled to the ground. "Hey!" You yell at your assailant.The others are yelling at something as well, but you can't see them just yet. Your being pulled to your feet, arms behind your back, and being pushed towards the others. You were all surrounded, it made you worry for your friends, how this day could have gone from great to worse in a matter of moments. You meet your friends concerned and angry gazes, but you knew they couldn't see your own. You were oh so gracefully thrown onto the ground in front of your friends. You sat up and whirled around to face them, "Who are you? And why are you doing this?" You ask, your calm tone causing a few members of this group to tense. "Who we are is none of your concern, however, we are doing this to protect humanity from the likes of beings who don't deserve to walk the earth." A man, who you deemed to be the leader, spoke up. "Monsters have done nothing wrong! Who are you to say who can walk the earth and who can't?" You challenge him, standing up. The group pulls down their hoods, and you could see the scowls on their faces. You could feel concern and worry for your friends, and could feel their feelings for you. You were going to try and reason with them. The leader points to you, with a angry scowl. "Bring her forward." The others give shouts of disagreement, as one of the men grab you and yank you forward. "On your knees." He had said. You stand your ground, not going to show weakness or any regard to these men. 

"Oh a tough one eh?" He said with a smirk, with a snap of his fingers, you feel pressure on your shoulders. With one strong push, they forced you on your knees. You were trying to keep your composure, to keep from snapping. "There that's more like it. Now, we have a special plan for you monsters, however you two are free to go." He said, pointing to Aela and yourself. "But sir? They seem to be friends with those creatures, why are you letting them go?" A young man with brown hair speaks up, walking forward. The leader looks at him, and seems to be in thought. "Good point, however,-" He said, looking at you. The malicious intent in his eyes was enough to make you want to be sick. "We could easily change them with a little.....persuading." He said with a chuckle. The other men in the group started to smirk or laugh, causing your worry for your friend to increase tenfold. "We aren't going anywhere!" You heard Aela yell. "Oh is that right?" You heard the man say. "She is right, we won't let you harm our friends, and we surely will not change our ways. You either let us all go, or none at all. See what your "followers" think if you hurt a human." You say, glaring at him from beneath your hood. The man starts to double over with laughter. "You must be stupid, no one will care if you're gone or if you're not. They will see our ways, if they don't already." He said. You scowl at him, causing him to chuckle. He stares at you with a smirk, looking around to his companions. "Wait a minute-" He said "Fellas it seems we don't know who we're dealing with here. Let's see, we have a human" He said pointing to Aela "Monsters.." He said with disgust, nonetheless pointing to each of your friends- "And a wild card." He said pointing to you. You tensed. "How do we know if your human or not? We can't see you..well your face anyway." He said. You knew Aela was saying something, but you slowly felt fear creep into your heart. You were always self conscious about yourself...you wouldn't know what the others would think of you. You had a secret, but you were going to show them soon...but now it seems that this wasn't the case. He snapped his fingers again, causing the pressure on your shoulders to return. You winced as their fingers dug into your shoulders, you'd know you'd feel that later. You felt your blood boiling, your heart pumping within your chest. You couldn't let anyone find out about this. The panic was starting to build as the man came forward, hand outstretched to remove the cloak of your hood. 

You started to struggle at this point, trying to loosen their grip on you. "Ah ah ah none of that. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your 'friends' right?" He said, causing you to freeze. "That's what I thought. Now, let's see who you really are." He said. You could hear yelling behind you, but you couldn't make out what anyone was saying. However, you had an idea about what it was when the man paused and looked at your friends behind you. "Surely, even for monsters, that you'd like to see who she is? Why keep your identity a secret ..unless you have something to hide?" You hung your head, even with the words of kindness, understanding and encouragement coming from your friends. He was right, in a way. Why hide yourself? Part of you wanted to get this done and over with..but the the ache in your heart and in the back of your mind wanted you to hide, you were worried about your friends...becoming afraid of who you really were. "Now where was I~" The man purred. You felt and saw his fingers reach around the edge of your hood, your heart pounded harder and harder. Whether you wanted to or not, the truth was going to be revealed. You didn't have a choice, you were being forced to..but if it protected your friends...so be it. You still hung your head, looking at the ground. Feeling the cloak move away from your face, you closed your eyes..and waited. Sure enough...the reaction was what you expected. 

_Silence._


	6. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They messed with you  
> Wrong move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooong chapter guys  
> Sorry for the unexpected absence! I hope you enjoy the chapter - let me know what you think

The silence was too much to bear. You could feel the tension- hear the gasps of shock coming from both your friends and these assailants.

Without a second thought, you used this to your advantage. You yanked the hood back over your head-you stood up so fast it pushed the ones holding you off. The men fell backward and you used that time to turn to where your friends were. You frowned at the shocked faces-worry and sadness growing. No now was not the time. You turn your gaze towards Aela-who returned your gaze with one of concern. “ Run-Hurry!” You shout to her. She nodded- turning towards the others.”C’mon let’s go!” She says. You see them all stand up- using the shock to their advantage pushing those out of their way and making for the exit. “What are you idiots waiting for? Get them!” You heard someone say. Your rage bubbled within you. Protectiveness for your friends kicked in you started to make your way to them-but you were roughly grabbed and pulled backwards.

”H-Hey! Let go of m-MMPH!” You were cut off when a large hand covered your mouth. You struggled in the leaders grasp. You heard Aela shouting from somewhere in the distance. Feeling the man’s breath on your ear made you cringe-but it didn’t quell the anger boiling within your soul. The man chuckled. “You and the rest of them made a big mistake.” He said. “This is the beginning of a new era.You and the rest of ‘em will be erased from this world.” You spit in his hand. He growled and let go- you struggled more. 

You scowled. “Who are you to decide that?” You sPat. “My dear- we are the Forgotten Ones.” You glared at him as he leaned in closer. “But we will soon be remembered.” He chuckled. “Now- why don’t we make an example of you and your friends hmm?” He said.You heard a scream, making you turn around to see your friend being dragged across the dirt- fighting and screaming the entire way. You trusted Aela with your life- loved her like a sister - your best friend. Seeing her being dragged - hit... it made you  _snap._ Feeling heat pool into your hands, you shot a blast of fire directly into the man attacking her. The man screamed, falling backward. Aela moves quickly, running ... towards you? “Marianne look out!” You turned just in time to see a fist coming in your direction. Before you could react, it connected with your check. You screamed at the pain that erupted in your head. You knew that it would be a bruise.

You glared at the man- who was breathing angrily as he stared at you with a hate filled glare of his own. “You will be the first to die.” He said. You laughed, making him tense. You stepped forward. “I’d like to see you try  _sir.”_ He lunged, which you easily dodged. You shot another blast of flame-but it missed. Cursing under your breath, you had to duck as he threw a punch your way. 

Oh a fistfight huh? Ok then.

You put yourself in a defensive stance. Sizing him up- ready and waiting for him to attack again.You didn’t have to wait long- he lunged for your neck,arm outstretched. You moved slightly, catching his arm in the process. He gasped in surprise, as you hooked your leg with his and flipping him over your body with ease. He hit the ground- hard. The hood fell back over his face- his silver eyes staring back at you with shock and anger. He grinned- which put you on edge. With a snap of his fingers, you were surrounded. ‘How did they get here so fast ?’ You thought. No no time to think about that now. You looked around- seeing giant grins beneath the partially hooded faces- each of them prepared to attack.” Alrighty boys- show ‘em how it’s done.” The man said.The ‘boys’ all stepped forward . You looked for an opening but you didn’t see one. 

 _’Looks like I’m gonna have to make one.’_ You thought. Heating as much magic as you could muster in your palms, you waited until they got close enough. You knelt down, “What are you doing freak?” A younger man said. You smiled widely at the man. “This.” With that , you slam your hands down on the earth. Fire erupted from the ground, making a circle of flame surround you.

The men screamed, as the heat of the fire burned and caught on their clothes-they’re hair- their skin. You saw the ringleaderrun and jump through the flame-you knew he was going to escape if you didn’t do something.

Leaving the men to their fate, you aimed a fireball at the man’s head. It doesn’t hit his head, however you smirked as it hit him dead center in the back. The man screamed as it burned him. He fell to the ground. By the time you reached him, he sat up and started to scoot away from you.”Not so tough now are you?” You said coldly. The man glared at you. “You thought you could get away with attacking innocent lives. Then running away? Leaving your men to die? You’re a coward.” You say. 

“Go to hell.” He spat. You match up to him. He on the other hand tried to scramble backwards but you don’t let him. You grab him by the collar of his shirt, bringing his face close your own. He laughs in your face. “You think this is all of us? That you saved the day? Your wrong  _girl,_ there are more of us. There will always be more of us.We will continue to make this world right again by wiping the vermin of this world off the face of the earth. _One monster at a time_.” “Your sick!” You shout at him. Heat is emenating off of you, making him sweat even more.”No my dear, I have been enlightened! All of us have! We have a prophecy! The forgotten ones will prevail!” He cackles. “What propechy? Tell me!” He grins “You’ll find out soon enough.” Your confused and angered expression makes him chuckle - to full on maniacal laughter. You were thinking of the best course of action- still cautious , however you knew he couldn’t leave. You decided that you needed restrain him. However,he must have thought of the same thing as he lunged forward. You didn’t realize what happened... that was until you felt it. A sharp burning pain emanating from your shoulder-out of instinct you shot a blast right towards his head. 

Looking at the body on the ground, your instincts were right as the blade in his hand was any indication. You didn’t want to kill him you didn’t mean to! The pain faded being replaced by fear and adrenaline. However , you knew that the pain would be back later. You feel eyes on you again, you already knew who it was without turning around. “Marianne are you ok?” “What h-have You some Marianne?” “Marianne answer me punk!” You couldn’t look at them, out of the corner of your eyes , you noticed the smoke and flame that was burning the small market that was so peaceful moments ago. You did that , you did  _this_.You couldn’t take it- shame overcame reason and you ran for it. “Marianne! Wait for me!” You heard Aela say. You couldn’t look at her but you knew she was following you. Leaving what you have done behind you, panic made your heartbeat race as you ran as far away as possible. To the only place you felt safe in this world.

 

_Home._

 


	7. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

You run and run, hearing your heart thump within your chest as adrenaline pumped through your viens. You didn’t bother looking behind you, knowing that Aela was right on you’re heels. You saw your little cottage in the distance.

Your safe place.

You reached the door, and you almost collapsed from lack of oxygen.When you finally got your breath back, a heavy punch to the arm knocked it right back out of you. You turn to see a breathless, fuming best friend glaring at you with the same motherly glare that you knew that you were about to get a talking to. 

“What the hell were you thinking Marianne?” She raises her voice at you. “I-“ She cut you off. “Everyone was worried about you, is worried about you. We don’t care that you damaged some property- we just cared about you. If you were ok-I’m glad I ran after you.” She said, taking a deep breath and looking at you. “It seems that you are somewhat ok.” She said. “Aela.” You said. “No I don’t want to hear it. I’m just glad that-“ “Aela I’m not-“You tried to explain but the exhaustion and blood loss got to you. You started to fall forward, Aela caught you. “Mari? What is w-Are you bleeding?!” You nod weakly, she helps you inside, sitting you down gently on your couch and rushing into the kitchen. “Where are your medicinal salves? No- hang on I have an idea!” She rushes past you, you turn to look As she hastily grabbed a few items and opened the door. “Where are you going?” You asked weakly, you felt tired... weak. You knew that your life was slowly draining from the loss of blood. You didn’t want to be alone. 

She turns and gives you a small reassuring smile. “Don’t worry your gonna be ok. Your out of medicine Mari, I’m going to get help. Stay here-you’ll be ok I promise.” 

Before you could reply, wondering about what kind of “help” she was talking about, she was gone. You felt so tired, you tried to stay awake. You really did. But you could feel it, darkness slowly crept into your vision as time that felt like years passed. Soon, the darkness overcame you. 

“ _I’m sorry, my friend._ ” With those words, the darkness overcame you completely.

 


	8. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives

 

The group of monsters talked about the day’s unfortuate events.Grillby’s bar was closed for the day, so they weren’t in any danger of a large crowd. 

“How many casualties?” Toriel asked in a somber tone.Undyne sighed. “There were five injured and two casualties. The property damage is ...” She trailed off, knowing full well that everyone knows of the property damage. 

“Thank you for letting us come here Grillbz.” Sans said, turning to the bartender. His smile drops”Grillby?” He asked. Grillby looked up to the group with a concerned expression on his face. “ Aren’t we forgetting something?” The group stares back at him, making him snarl. “What about Marianne? What about the girl? Are we not going to discuss the events and their well-being ?” The group turned silent. “Speaking of Marianne-what the hell happened back there? Did anyone get a look?” Undyne asked. “I COULDN’T SEE,ONE OF THE MEN BLOCKED MY VIEW.” Papyrus said. “A-All I s-saw was p-purple.” Alphys said. “Whatever it is, I hope the child is alright.” Toriel said. 

The silence of the group filled the room once more, and that seemed to be the moment.  The sounds of frantic banging on the door Made everyone tense. Sans cautiously made his way to the door. “Who is it?” Undyne asked. He opened up the door, to reveal a breathless Aela standing there. “A-Aela? What are you doing here? Have... have you been crying?” Sans asked, worry present in his voice. Toriel rushes towards her. “My dear please come inside, what is the matter?” Panic took over her features again. Aela shook her head. “You don’t understand! You have to help me! Do any of you know about healing?”The group turned to look at each other, then back to Aela. Toriel spoke up. “I do, as does Undyne. If I may ask, what is the matter?” 

With a deep breath she looked at her. “It’s Marianne.” Sans grabbed her shoulder. “What happened?” “I don’t know! She ran to her house, she’s bleeding! I can’t stop it and she’s out of any healing medicines!Anything to help her she doesn’t have! Please you have to help me! She’s losing too much blood, she’ll die! Please!” Toriel nodded. “Undyne your coming with me, we need to hurry!” She said. Undyne nodded without another word, following Toriel. “Lead the way.” Toriel said. Aela nodded, rushing towards your cottage, the monsters at your heels.

________________________

When they reached your home, Aela quickly opened up the door.”She’s this way!” She said, quickly moving through the room towards the living room. “Marianne ? Oh no -Marianne !” You were unconscious, blood leaked slowly down your arm, dripping into the carpet. Your clothes stained red by the amount of blood coming from the wound. Toriel froze. “Please help me!” Aela pleaded. Shaking out of her trance, Toriel rushes to your side. We need to take her shirt off and hold something on the wound, I need to see the damage. Undyne get some hot water and any dishcloths you can find. Aela I need you to breathe and to help me.” Undyne nodded, running towards the kitchen. Aela knelt down towards the goat monster and your side. “Forgive me my friend.” She said. Toriel looked to her curiously, even in this moment. “Why do you say that my child?” She looks to Toriel, frowning. “You are going to see what she has been trying to hide. I know she won’t be happy about it,I just hope she will forgive me.” Toriel smiles softly, “She will my dear, don’t worry. But now we have to stop her from dying.”Aela smiles. With a nod, they both got to work gently taking off your cloak and your tunic. Toriel gasps at what she sees. Your torso is covered in white flame, fading into shades of purple as it spreads to your sides. Your eyes are closed, your pale face still. Flames flicked back and forth on top of your head, purple licking the tips as it moved. Toriel turned to her with shock. 

“ _Marianne’s a fire elemental?”_

Aela nodded.” I will never understand why she didn’t want to show you all but, I respected her choice.” Toriel turned back to you, frowning at your wound. Your shoulder was the worst. Your pale skin was turning dark, flames dimmed around it. The wound was deep, bleeding heavily. The cut itself was as long as it was deep,making it worse. “Must have cut an artery, or close to it. We need to stop the bleeding.  _Now.”_

Undyne rushed into the room, carefully bringing the hot water and rags as fast as she could.”Here- woah wait she’s a monster?!” Undyne said. The two give her a nod. “More on that later. Help me with your healing, Aela I’ll need you to keep pressure on it alright? Quickly Undyne.” The fish monster rushes to your side, hands at the ready. Aela doesn’t put the rags In the water, knowing it could hurt you. Instead she presses a rag into the wound. 

You don’t move. You don’t make a single sound. 

The two monsters put their hands above your wound and Aela’s hands. “When I say go, move your hands ok?” Aela nods, waiting. “Now!” Aela quickly moves the rag away from the bloody wound. Green magic covers it almost instantly, casting green light onto the pale flames below it. The would slowly starts to heal after a few minutes, however it doesn’t close completely. “What’s happening?” Aela asked when Toriel and Undyne moves away. “We healed it as much as we could. This wound will need time to heal the rest. It’s rejecting the rest of our healing magic.” She explains. “How is that possible?” Toriel frowns. “I do not know. However, you should apply pressure to it for now. It’s not bleeding as much, so it should close up easier now.” Aela nods, returning to her task. “May I ask a favor of the two of you?” She said, not looking at them. The monsters looked at her “Of course my dear.” She looks to them. “Please keep what you have seen a secret for now. I’m sure she will show the others but I would rather her do it. It’s what’s she would want.” The two monsters froze, not expecting that request. “Of course.” “Ok fine. But I have to say.. finding out she’s a monster is really bad a-hhhh” Toriel glares at her, making her cough. “It’s awesome.” She said after a minute. Aela giggles. “Thank you you guys, I appreciate it.” The group chuckles. Toriel smiles at her. “I will stay here with you if you like.” “Me too!” The two monsters said. Aela gave them a fond expression. “I would like that. Thank you.” The group turned back to look at you, breathing slowly, pale flames brightening slightly. “Stay determined, my friend. You have people that really care about you.” She said to you.

Even in your state, everyone saw your soul brighten within your chest at the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts I would love to hear your feedback!


	9. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up

_You wake up lying on the ground. The thick fog around you made it hard for you to see. A light shone dimly through, you could barley make out the small light in the distance but it was there. You start to run towards it. It gets brighter and brighter until the fog clears. The figure from your dream from what felt like so long ago stood there. You could tell that it was a he, based on the height and the figure but his features were blocked out, as if he was faded-glitched out. However, what you could make out was his smile._

_He was smiling at you._

_He stood there, looking at you, with a kind smile. He mouthed something to you but you couldn’t make it out . As he talked he started to fade away. You reach your hand out towards him.”Wait! Who are you? What are you saying!? Don’t leave!” You yell at the man. The man stops for a moment, but only for a moment. He turns back to you, giving you a smile. You see his mouth open, and hear a single sentence._

_“It’s time to wake up”_

__You jolt upwards, only to be pushed back onto the bed. You felt your magic flare as drowsiness overcame reason. “Woah! Marianne calm down it’s just us!” As the drowsiness faded you let her words sink in. “Us?” You looked around only to see that you and Aela weren’t alone. You felt your flames flicker in surprise. “Oh.. hello.” You said to them. Toriel and Undyne gave you a smile. “Heya punk I’m glad your ok!” “You gave us a scare my dear .” They said to you. Tilting your head in confusion. “What?” You asked them. Aela gave you a softened expression. “Look at yourself Marianne.” She said. Looking down, your eyes widened in surprise. You weren’t wearing your coat, or anything from the neck down-well everything but your pants anyway. Your shoulder was bandaged, and you could tell that whatever wound you sustained wasn’t pretty. You could tell that your flames were dimmer and paler than usual. “H-How long have I been out?” You asked them. They look to each other- then back to you. “You’ve been out all day-it’s now morning.” Toriel says. “You lost a lot of magic- but Undyne and I gave you as much of our healing magic as possible. Without Aela coming to us..” She trailed off- but you knew what would have happened. Looking to your friend she looks like she’s about to cry. “Aela im not upset with you.” She looks to you surprised. “I was going to show them eventually-without you I would’ve been dust.” Aela smiles- tears falling from her eyes as she hugs you. “Ow careful!” You tell her, smiling back. “Don’t worry we won’t tell anyone else if you don’t want us to.” Undyne said.

Looking at her, she gives you her trademark sharp tooth grin. “Thank you.” Thinking for a moment. You look back up ar her. “Have you been here all night ?” You asked. They both shyly look away,smiling slightly. “We has to make sure you wouldn’t get worse.” Toriel explained. “Well I appreciate it. I don’t know how to thank you.” “Don’t mention it. We’re  just glad you’re ok.” “And it’s so cool to figure out your an elemental!” She said, but the look in her eye made you uneasy. “You thinking I’m thinking ?” Aela asked the fish woman. Undyne nods. “Do I even want to know ?” You asked them. They smirk at you “Don’t worry about it.” Aela says. Shaking your head, smiling nonetheless- a thought popped into your mind. 

“Where is everyone else now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Sorry for having not posted for a while- college finals and being sick has kept me busy :(   
> But don’t worry I am better and classes are finally over leaving me to have more time to work on chapters. I may not post all the time but I will try to post as often as I can. Either way I hope you have enjoyed the story this far-let me know what you think !


	10. Reveal all that is hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys thanks so much for your support so far-i was so worried that you guys wouldn’t like it. Thank you! Don’t worry it will get better from here !

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~It has been a couple of days since the ‘incident’. Aela and the others refused to let you leave - just to make sure that you would be alright. Toriel and Undyne had informed you that everyone would be back at the tavern, and hoped to see you both there later if you had felt like it.

So here you were, sitting on the side of your bed worrying like the worry wart you are. “What’s on your mind?” A kind voice said. You look up to see your friends concerned smile. “Yeah I guess so. It’s just I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about meeting the others.” Arms wrapped around your shoulders assuringly. “Don’t fret, I’m sure they’ll love you even when they find out your a monster.” You look at her. “That’s not what I’m concerned about.” She gives you her mom ‘quit lying’ face. You sigh.

” _Fine._ __ __That’s not the only thing I’m worried about. I mean how they’ll react to seeing me after they saw me k-kill someone.” You felt yourself tear up- you felt sick. You’ve never killed anyone before- and it made your heart hurt. “Marianne you were protecting us- they will not hate or judge you. You have nothing to worry about. However, your worrying them more by not talking with them.” You sigh, she’s always been right. “Ok. Your right. Your always right.” You stand up. “Guess we better get ready then huh?” You couldn’t help but giggle when Aela jumped up and squealed with delight. You knew she couldn’t resist the urge to dress you up.

______________________

Here you were, not in your tunic but instead a white peasant shirt, with a brown corset wrapped around your middle. Pairing that with some dark black tights and tall brown boots-and your cloak of course- you felt pretty good. “Looking good! Now let’s get a move on!” You smiled shyly at her, pulling the hood up and followings her down the road.

As you reached the tavern, you couldn’t help but peek through the window panes. They all seemed to be talking about something-smiling and laughing with each other. The bar didn’t look busy, which was a relief, but you couldn’t help but to become frozen in place. You were always self conscious- and shy on top of that. You just felt the need to run back home. 

A hand gently, but firmly grasped your wrist. “Mari- it’s gonna be ok! Sides I’m here am I not ?” You couldn’t help but smile at that. “Come on you worry wart - we’ll be fine!” She said, tugging you slightly. You took a deep breath and followed her. 

When you entered, the groups friendly chatter ceased. 

Well That didn’t help your anxiety one bit. 

Well after a few moments, you were surprised to find yourself on the floor-as your friends tackled you. “OH IM SO GLAD YOUR OK!” Papyrus said in your ear, “Y-Yeah! W-We were so w-worried about y-you!” You smiled. “Hey guys?” You rasp. “YES?” “Y-yes?” They said. “C-can’t breathe!” They both got up immediately. You stand up, brushing yourself off. Sans and Grillby weren’t saying anything, which made you nervous. “S-sans?” You say, seeing his expression first. He doesn’t say anything, but he gets up and walks right up to you. “I-uh um-“ you were cut off as he hugs you. 

“Please don’t shut us out like that.” He mumbles. “See I told ya there was nothing to worry about!” A chipper voice says behind you. You tense, eyes darting to see your friend giving you a shit eating grin. Sans moves away, and everyone’s attention is on you. “Why would you worry? We were the ones worried about you.” Grillby said suddenly. You tense, but feel a gentle poke in your back from your friend (who you were totally gonna get back at later)  and seeing the reassuring smiles on both Toriel and Undyne’s faces made you sigh. 

“I..” You pause, mentally cursinng for the studder. “I-I was worried because ..” “Because What?” Sans said. You sigh. You look at your friends. You brace yourself “Let me just show you.” You reach up, finally pulling the hood down-and showing your face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I know I was dragging this hood thing on for a while- I just didn’t we’ll I couldn’t think of another way of hiding her appearance. I hope you liked that part though- I just hope you guys enjoyed it.


	11. No surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No surprise-but maybe some confusing feelings.

You had your eyes shut, muscles tense-you could feel your cheeks burning with embarrassment. ‘Hehe  _burning.”_ Oh not now. You curse yourself. It was silent. You couldn’t take it and you cracked open an eye, the fire around you crackling nervously as you waited for their responses. 

__________________

Grillby watched as you pulled back your hood. He noticed how your shoulders tensed, and your body language showed your nervousness. However, when the bright light appeared from the depths of your hood he could have swore time froze. He never expected someone to be so .. beautiful. Let alone meet someone of his own kind. He thought he was the last. 

He couldn’t help but stare. He was  stunned, no- entranced even. He found himself trying not to turn flustered at the surprise. He studied you. The pale flames of your face,with eyes not yet seen closed to him. He moved his face up, following the features of your face, noticing how they curl up and flicker as the flames fade into a beautiful shade of purple. You looked.. nervous .. scared even. He felt his heart clench for a unknown reason. Your face was to the side, tense and eyes still closed. However he noticed that after a few moments, one of your eyes opened-your purple eye stood out to him, beautiful against the pale flames of your face. He heard you, well your flames starting to crackle. Something he realized he did when he was nervous.However, he found himself caught in a trance. He couldn’t help it, it’s like he knew there was something special about you. Now that he knew what that ‘special something’ was, it didn’t change this feeling within his soul. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling.

He couldn’t help but watch as you opened both of your eyes. You looked to each of their faces, then to himself. You seems to be getting embarrassed. If the blue tint to yourself was any indication. Why were you so embarrassed? He didn’t understand. You were stunning-why hide yourself from others? He felt his heart beat pick up-but he didn’t know why. Was it because you were staring at him? He tried to look away, but your gaze kept him there. You seemed to be saying something but he didn’t quite catch it. Suddenly a hand appeared, waving in front of him. 

_________________

When you opened your eyes, you looked around the room. Everyone’s expressions were... stunned to say the least. You heard Undyne and Toriel chuckling in the background. Alphas and Papyrus had literal stars in their eyes. And .. well Sans smiled even wider - if that could even be possible. Your gaze then turned to Grillby. Noticing how his eyes were widened,and.. 

And how they were staring  _right at you._

You felt yourself starting to blush under his gaze. His yellow eyes staring into your own. He seemed.. frozen. You felt your heartbeat quicken but you summed it up to it being from the adrenaline and now the rising embarrassment. You stared back at him for a moment, worried that he was going to faint you spoke. “G-Grillby?” You say softly. His gaze changed slightly, confusion flashed across his face-but his gaze was still in you.

You heard everyone starting to chuckle. ‘Why are they laughing?’ You think. You turn your gaze tic Sans, who’s smirking. Suddenly he leans forward, and waves his bony hand in front of the bartender’s face. “Earth to Grillby? Hellooooo!” He said. The bartender sputters, shaking his head as he starts to turn pink. “O-Oh! Forgive me... I didn’t mean to stare.” He said, looking down at the floor. “Awe it’s alright Grillby! It was quite a surprise-it would make sense to be a little _heated._

Groans and snickers follow the pun, all the whike you and Grillby are burning brighter than the tavern lanterns. You and Grillby are avoiding eye contact, as you felt your cheeks burning hotter -which is saying something since you are Literally made of fire. But you couldn’t help but smile, as the tension and your fears are gone.You paused, confused

Why was your heart beating so fast?

 

 

 

 


End file.
